Uchiha Mansion Madness
by sasukexchan
Summary: Naruto gets a job at the Uchiha Mansion, but does he get more than he bargained for? NaruxSasu Vampire Fic


Warnings: OOC, Romance, Vampires o-O XD, Humor

Disclaimer: If Naruto was mine, Naruto and Sasuke would be screwing like bunny rabbits by now xD hehe

A/N: This is a new fanfic I just started, after somehow getting the idea in my head for a while I decided to give it a try :3 If you think I should continue with this please review :D thank you and please don't blame me for any mistakes I might have in this story, I don't have a beta so please bear with me if there are any. Thank you for your understanding :)

"blah" speach

'blah' thinking

Now on with the story X3

--

Watching the rain pouring outside his foggy window he awaited nervously by the phone wondering weather or not he was going to get the job.

Earlier that day a hyperactive young boy by the name of Uzamaki Naruto bounded into a cafe where he was supposed to make his job interview. A weird pale, sickly looking man with a few scars marking his face and wearing dark sunglasses came by the name of Walker, and asked him a few questions regarding the job and a few strange questions about his family. He thought nothing of it at that time.

He really needed that job. His savings were running out pretty low and it was extremely difficult to get a job at this time. All the other job interviews had been a failure, but maybe this time he would get the job, he hoped.

At this point in time, being as desperate as Naruto was. He didn't exactly care what job, as long as he could get money to survive. It turned out, Naruto didn't exactly know what this job he applied for was about. The advertisement in the newspaper just said they needed someone hard working and all that. Not that he liked being hard working, infact, he despised even cleaning up his flat, so he just left it not bothering at all with the horrible mess. But you know, he _did_ really need that job.

"Briiiing Briiiiing Briiiiiiiing."

The noise of the telephone snapping Naruto out of his thoughts, quickly snatched up the phone holding it closely to his left ear.

"Hello?" Naruto speaking into the phone, trying desperately to calm down his nerves so he wouldn't start squeaking down the phone. He doubted it would help if he did.

"Hello, Its Walker here, and I have the pleasure in informing you that you got the job."

"W...w. wow, that's great, thank you very much."

"Please have all your belongings you would like to bring along with you packed and brought out to the front of your apartment, I will be picking you up there."

"What? Wait I don't understand."

"Didn't you read the advertisement properly? It tells you down at the bottom that it includes the person having to board at the Mansion."

"Oh..," Naruto said now scanning the advertisement, finding Walker was indeed correct. But how the hell was he meant to read that? It was in practically dot sized writing. Naruto glared at it, daring to burn a hole in the newspaper. He wasn't planning on staying in a…

"Wait… a MANSION?" Naruto yelled down the phone eyes bulging at the prospect at staying at a MANSION. Oh Kami-Sama, If only if he knew ealier, but now it was way too late to back out and he knew it. He already accepted the job and it _was_ indeed his fault he didn't read the small dot sized writing down at the bottom of the advertisement as much as he didn't want to admit it.

"Yes, a mansion, did you have any problems with that?"

YES. He had many problems to that. _It_, being a mansion… meant who knows how manyrooms, and he had a sinking feeling that maybe his job was going to be helping tidy up many of the rooms.

"Um… No, don't worry."

"That's good, well see you tomorrow and please make sure you are out and ready by 10am." "We have to get you accustomed to some of the chores."

"Sure thing."

"Great, See you then."

"Bye."

And with that Naruto hung up. He had a lot of packing to do and judging by all the mess in his apartment. It will indeed take a _very, very_ long time…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0Time Skip0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_9.55am_

Okay, Naruto was ready. He spent all night picking through his mess deciding what he wanted to bring. It had been hard. He decided to bring the few packets of ramen he had left over cause he was pretty sure he wasn't going to get any in a fancy place like a mansion. Maybe if he asked nicely enough they would let him use the microwave to heat them up.

Naruto dragged his suitcase down the stairs, making small scraping noises whenever the bottom of the suitcase connected with the floor. Finally, he was outside. He decided to sit down on the floor waiting for the car. No sooner had he done that a sleek black car came into view, moving smoothly down the street parking right in front of Naruto. Naruto's eyes began to widen when he saw it was a Rolls Royce.

Walker got out of the car and picked up his suitcase putting it inside the back boot before opening the side door of the car for Naruto motioning him to get in. Naruto cast one more look at the apartment where he spent most of his life in. Well, he didn't know when he was coming back or, if he was ever going back. His landlord didn't exactly like him very much, so, maybe he would use this opportunity to chuck him out. As long as he kept paying his weekly bills for the apartment, maybe he would be all right.

Naruto quickly got in, Walker shutting the door and getting into the drivers seat. The whole ride was in silence, nobody said anything and it suited them both just fine. Though Naruto was kind of fidgety. He didn't know where he was going to work at and was desperately wanting to know. All he knew so far was that it was a mansion.

The mansion came into view about half an hour after leaving Naruto's apartment. It looked forbidding and many tall trees seemed to surround it giving it more of a dark eerie atmosphere. The garden looked as though nobody had looked after them for years. It was full of weeds and on many places on the outside of the mansion the walls had crumbled. Naruto was getting pretty scared by now and wondered what the hell he got himself into.

Walker suddenly stopped the car right outside the large doors of the mansion. He opened the door for Naruto quickly before grabbing his suitcase from the car boot. The first thing Naruto noticed when walking up to the door nervously behind Walker who looked currently annoyed awaiting the maid unlocking the door who had somehow forgotten which key it was and was going through the tiring process of going through each one, was that, beside the large door on each side was the Japanese kanji that said 'Uchiha.' He guessed that was the last name of the occupant who owned this creepy mansion.

The maid finally having found the key and opened the door kept bowing making many apologies before Walker told her just to hurry up and shut the door already. That of course just made it even worse; she bowed twice as low and ten times the apologies causing Walker to tell her to just 'shut up'. The maid finally getting the hint bit her lip and bowed once more before hurrying away to some chore.

Naruto looked around, It sure did look really different inside. The floors were polished till they were gleamed and everything looked really neat and tidy. In front of him at the top of the stairs was a portrait. It looked like a family portrait and they were all smiling happily together. The part of the picture of the man and the woman looked extremely faded strangely compared to the part where the two younger boys stood. So Naruro couldn't make out the man and the woman apart from the fact that they were smiling. The older looking of the two boys skin looked pale and had raven hair and two strange marks underneath his eyes. He was also wearing a black silk yukata decorated with many red clouds. The younger boy also skin also looked pale and was wearing a dark blue silk yukata decorated with some symbol he couldn't make out. He also had raven bangs on both sides of his face and the back of his head he had his hair styled up that looked exactly like a ducks butt. He smirked at this thought. But really, this is totally different to what he saw outside.

Walker led Naruto up the many stairs before turning into one of the halls then going left, then right, then right again before coming to a stop infront of a door. Walker opened the door and put his suitcase down in the room on the floor next to the bed.

"This is to be your room." Walker told him, "The master has decided to simply let you settle in for now and not bother about the chores until tomorrow."

Naruto all but nodded thankfully before Walker started out of his room.

"Please refrain from moving from this room anywhere for today, this mansion is extremely big and we wouldn't want you to get lost in it," Walker started talking again stopping for a moment, "The bathroom if you need it is down the hallway on the left and lunch will be at noon, a maid will come up and show you the way later when it is time."

Then with that Walker left him to unpack and settle in.

Well no duh, this place was huge, he didn't need the warning. But he did need to go to the bathroom right now. That morning he all but forgot to go.

He peeked though the door looking right to left before making his way down the hallway towards the bathroom. He didn't know why he was trying to be cautious but never mind now, he really needed to go to the bathroom. Finally finding the bathroom, Naruto quickly went in and shut the door.

Naruto came out two minutes later and felt much better having gone the bathroom. He suddenly heard some voices coming this way and panicking he quickly opened and shut the bathroom door quickly before opening the door a crack. He was beginning to think he was acting stupid.

Suddenly a boy came into view talking to maid. 'Looks as though its duck butt.' Naruto smirked to himself.

The maid quickly gave the boy a quick nod before running off in a different direction. Naruto became aware the boy wasn't moving anywhere.

"How long do you plan on hiding?" The boy's voice sounded out now turning to look at him.

Naruto was shocked. How did that boy know he was there? He didn't even turn around and noticed he was there. That is really creepy.

"Um… h.. hi," Naruto stammered not really knowing what to say to the boy. He guessed he must've sounded really stupid.

"I'm Uchiha Sasuke, and who might you be?"

"Nice to meet you, I'm Uzamaki Naruto."

"Oh… you're the new one correct?"

"Yes."

"Well it was indeed nice meeting you, I do hope we will meet again in the near future, please excuse me but I must be going."

The boy now known as Sasuke gave him a small smile before walking away.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sasuke walked down the hallway before turning right into another one.

"Oh brother dear," a voice spoke right next to his ear nearly making him jump.

"What do you want Itachi?" Sasuke said turning to glare at his brother.

He was annoyed now because he was pretty sure his brother saw the interaction he had with the boy, Naruto.

"Oh nothing, nothing at all, I just haven't seen you smile like that since mum and dad died little brother and I was wondering…"

"No Itachi, don't get any ideas either," Sasuke narrowing his glare at his brother. His brother had been trying to get him a mate ever since mum and dad died cause he thought that would make him happy. He never really smiled any more is probably why. But every attempt his brother pulled was a failure; none of the girls caught his interest at all. His brother hadn't tried boys until one hundred years ago when he brought home a young boy called Kei or something. He remembered being really pissed off. He didn't believe he liked boys then, well, not until now.

"Ok, if you say so my little Sasu-Chan," Itachi grinned. He was pretty sure that meant he wasn't going to butt out, but, it was extremely difficult and tiring to try stopping him so he decided to leave it at that.

He turned away from his brother and once again started the journey back to his room. He knew he had a lot to think about now and didn't want to be disturbed. This boy Naruto, he didn't know why but as soon as he laid eyes on him. He knew he was _the one_…

--

A/N: Sorry there was a lot of useless stuff in this chapter but it had to be done and again If you would like me to continue this please review thank you :3


End file.
